Flatpack
Flatpack items are items of furniture built with the Construction skill, and are made at the Workbench in the Workshop of a Player-owned house (POH). The basic wooden workbench can make any flatpack item level 1 to 20, and higher tier benches can be used for increasingly higher-levelled flatpacks, with the highest level workbench, a bench with lathe, being usable to make any flatpack item. Flatpack items can be constructed with Building mode either on or off. A hammer and a saw are needed in your inventory or toolbelt to build flatpack items, and they are always built un-noted. At the workbench, the same amount of lumber, and nails if necessary, is used to construct the item as if it were actually built at the hotspot in the house. Not all items can be made as a flatpack. Generally, chairs, tables, and storage items, such as wardrobes and toy boxes, can be made as flatpacks. The advantage of making flatpack items is that there is no need to enter Building mode or remove any furniture from a hotspot. Flatpacking one item takes 8 game ticks (4.8 seconds). While they are tradeable, there is not much traffic in flatpack items, and they do not gain much money at the general store. Any high-level constructors may make the actual item for their houses, while low-level constructors may purchase something that they cannot actually build yet. An example would be a level 42 builder adding a Costume room to his or her house, and then buying a level 50 toy box as a flatpack from a higher-level builder. The level 42 builder may then take the flatpack toy box into his or her house in Building mode, and use the flatpack on the Toy box hotspot and the box is built, even though the house owner is not level 50. No experience is received when using a flatpack on a building hotspot. Up until 9 January 2008, flatpacks were available from all levels of Treasure Trails. Miscellania reselling After you have completed all the hard Fremennik Tasks, Advisor Ghrim will buy your flatpacks and deposit the money into your kingdom's treasury. Ghrim will not accept noted flatpacks so this option is less useful than it first appears, as you will have to make multiple runs from the bank to exercise this option, the nearest bank being on the northeast end of Etceteria. However, this was made far more efficient after the Ring of wealth update, which gives the ring an option to teleport directly into the Miscellania throne room very close to Advisor Ghrim. The charged ring has four teleports and can be recharged by dipping it into the Fountain of Heroes in the Heroes' Guild dungeon. Players can teleport to Ghrim, give him the flatpacks, teleport to a bank with any method and get more flatpacks, and repeat. Players could use a Ring of Duelling, Games necklace or Amulet of glory to reach a bank swiftly. The former two crumble after eight uses, and amulets of glory have four charges and also recharge at the Fountain of Heroes. A cheaper and more efficient method would be to use the Ring of kinship to quickly get to the Daemonheim bank, or the Tokkul-zo. The prices Advisor Ghrim pays for each flatpack is based on the materials required to make the flatpack. This table shows the price for each of the materials used in the flatpacks. The prices will be rounded to the nearest integer when there are decimals involved. Workbench types Flatpack items Armchairs * Room: Parlour Bookcases * Room: Parlour, Quest Hall, Study or Dungeon Beer barrels * Room: Kitchen Kitchen tables * Room: Kitchen Dining tables * Room: Dining Room Dining benches * Room: Dining Room or Throne Room Beds * Room: Bedroom Dressers * Room: Bedroom Wardrobes * Room: Bedroom Clocks * Room: Bedroom Cape racks * Room: Costume room Magic wardrobes * Room: Costume room Armour cases * Room: Costume room Treasure trail chests * Room: Costume room Costume boxes * Room: Costume room Toy boxes * Room: Costume room See also * Constructed items * Calculator:Flatpacks GE to Ghrim nl:Flatpack Category:Player-owned house